User blog:Reaperj743/William Harris Smith
"If I was stuck between a rock and a zombie, I'd duck the hit and start running, assuming I don't have any weapons. for the next three days I'd change direction once every 18 hours, then bed down afterwards." a summary of this character is good intelligence and poor leadership skills. in fact, despite this units rank in the military (honorable discharge), he's been known to keep his head at any time... except with other people. give him a threat, he's completely calm. give him an insult, he get's annoyed. threaten him, he'll fight you then and there. ''APPEARANCE a drawback of his statutre (he towers at 6' exactly), this male is almost impossible to miss, but if you don't see him, you wouldn't know he moved. usually featuring a need for a shave, even before the first Puss walked out of the grave (I know, entirely impossible, but still, it's a statement that resonates and provides the picture). he's got a RBF capable of making all but the most determined people turn away at one look, and he's constantly looking. literally, his head is always on a swivel, and ready for danger. he's well muscled, not extremely so, but enough that he can use it with a good chance of managing whatever he's attempting. however, he's not your average wall of muscle, showing himself capable time and time again of climbing with very little grip surface, he has next to no footstep (a Zeke can hear it, but if he's moving slow he can sneak directly behind them before they're alerted), and he's been known to be accurate with a variety of finesse weaponry, including anything from the common knife to a bow and arrow. GEAR it's assumed the needed requisite is met, such as clothes, medical kit, a few different types of ammo, and other needed gear if you're to survive. besides that, his situational gear is as follows: *1 .22 rimfire rifle. *1 .38 revolver, given to hm by his grandfather. *1 crowbar, made from titanium, military grade. he recieved it from a military surplus shop. *usually anywhere from 3-5 days of food and water. *usually anywhere from 120-240 rounds of ammunition, the majority of it .22 *a single travelpack, the kind that (and I know, not exactly a common refference) Segen was wearing when she and Gerry left the W.H.O. facility. it would be in the WWZ movie, specifically, the later half, if I'm correct. *two books, one about wilderness survival, the other his own personal journal. both are kept in watertight bags to help keep them preserved. in addition, there is the standard gear for a Survivor in there, as well as everything listed above. I did not keep track of weight, so if anyone think he needs to trim back, tell me. SKILLSET as a fighter, his main advantage is his slipperyness. he can and has avoided being grappled nearly every time a Undead tried to surprise him. in addition, his raw strength allows him to break arms easily, though it has been known to end badly, as the zombie will flail around what is know basically a blade, trying to grab him, and by relation, stab him with it (no, the Undead is not trying to use it as a weapon. in trying to grapple, it is trying to use its now shortened arm to first make contact, then pull him forward. there's a difference). his one drawback is, once a Undead has sighted him, it's hard for him to slip away. in addition, his fighting is loud, as he fights with near complete abandon. whereas its loud, it's also powerful. in a single hit with his crowbar, directly to the chest, he managed to topple over a single Riot-gear zombie. RANK'' as a fighter, his skill excels, but as a leader, he could use definite improvement. or even his social skills. he's loud and rude, unable to recognise even those he respects as a person to avoid being crass towards. in addition, he is quick to anger and takes no threats from everyone. however, he will protect even the weakest person in a fight, because, as his logic is "if you turn, that's one more zombie to fight. And one less ally." all in all, on a scale from 1 to 10, he's about a 4. featuring a high combat value, he's carrying the entire team in a fight. yet outside of combat, he's been known to lure entire swarms with his loud, booming voice. part of the reason he rarely talks, I suppose. Category:Blog posts Category:Survivors Category:William Harris Smith Category:Blog Posts